


Her Only Friend

by RatMonarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, Other, Robots, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: If she couldn't make natural friends, then artificial would have to do.AU where Miu is the one who built Kiibo.





	Her Only Friend

“Is something wrong, Miu?” 

The sound of Kiibo’s voice snapped her out of the work-induced trance she had purposely put herself in. Whenever she didn’t want to think, she poured herself into her one of her projects, allowing her hands and instincts to do the work for her. Annoyed at having been interrupted, she turned and glared at the robot boy, saying, “Kiibo, I didn’t build you to ask dumbass questions, so why are you going against programming?” 

Kiibo actually flinched at that, quickly muttering an apology. Miu immediately felt a shot of guilt at the sight. Why was she always such a bitch? She didn’t know why being caustic was so natural for her. Maybe it was a defense mechanism. She didn’t know. She hadn’t stayed in therapy long enough for her therapist to properly try and diagnose her. 

Deflating a bit, she turned her head and muttered, “I’m sorry, Kiibo. I didn’t mean to snap. It wasn’t a dumb question.” Kiibo was the only person (if he qualified as that) who she could apologize to without feeling completely embarrassed. He wouldn’t gloat or revel in the fact she was admitting defeat like others would. Running a hand through her thick, blonde hair, she huffed, “I just had a bad day is all.”

She wasn’t looking at him, but she knew Kiibo was giving a few nods. It was a weird tic he seemed to do whenever she explained things to him. She also knew the silence that followed her explanation was a thoughtful one. Kiibo was trying to figure out what to say, how to comfort her. 

Even her cold, black heart couldn’t help but be touched a bit by that. Kiibo was the sweetest person she knew. He was kinder than a lot of people in real life anyway. 

Finally, Kiibo settled on, “Do you want to talk about it at all?”

Miu had considered saying no. To assure him that she would be fine and she just wanted to focus on working on this new contraption she had in the works, but then she changed her mind. 

Turning away from her work in progress, she carelessly dropped the tool she had in her hand and looked at Kiibo saying, “You know what? Yeah, actually I do. That sounds nice.”

So talk she did. She ranted about the terrible names Kokichi Ouma, that little rat bastard, called her. How he made fun of the fact that no one in school liked her, as if he wasn’t just as alone and despised as her. About how Kaede and Shuichi were annoyingly chummy in Biology and she couldn’t help but think they were trying to lull her into a false sense of security. Not that she wanted to be friends with their goody-two-shoe asses anyway. About how some random dipshit called her a tart again. About how the school lunch definitely wasn’t made out of anything that could be called natural. 

And it felt nice, it really did. It felt nice to talk like this.To rant and gossip to someone who was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Who _wanted_ to hear her opinions on things.

It could almost make her forget about the fact that Kiibo wasn’t real. Not completely anyway. 

It could almost make her forget that he was a machine she had built because she had no one to talk to in real life. 

It could almost make her forget that she was never completely sure if Kiibo’s reactions were genuine or just something he was programmed to do and say. They certainly felt real, but of course they did. She had designed them to be that way. 

But whatever, real or fake, what they had, for now at least felt good and she might as well express that. 

“Hey Kiibo?” Miu said. 

“Yes, Miu?” Kiibo said, cocking his head like a curious animal.

“Thank you for being my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Miu to bits honestly. I need to write for her more. 
> 
> English teacher voice: You can read this as a lonely person being obsessed with technology-
> 
> Yeah yeah... never mind that. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
